My Body Is A Cage (2)
Adam is willing to sacrifice his own happiness by going back to being 'Gracie' again, just so things can be easier and make everyone around him happy. Pressure gets the best of Anya, but it has nothing to do with her group project with her ex-boyfriend and her ex-best friend. On June 14th, the episode helped Degrassi garner a nomination for Oustanding Children's Program at the 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards. Main Plot The episode starts with Drew, Mrs. Torres and Adam sitting in the principal's office with Mr. Simpson after the events of the last episode. Mr. Simpson asks Drew how he got the black eye and Drew says that a football hit him. Mrs. Torres demands that Adam be transferred to another school and rants on about transgenders in high school getting death threats and being assaulted. Mr. Simpson informs them that Fitz and Owen, the two that had assaulted Drew and Adam, had been suspended, Adam would be forced to walk from class to class with a teacher, and Adam would need to use the handicapped restroom. Adam is being walked down the hall by a teacher and being gawked at. The teacher allows him to sit down with Clare and Eli, who seem to not have a problem with Adam being transgendered. Adam informs Clare and Eli that his family has never really accepted him and that he's going to have to change back to "Gracie" during his grandmother's visit. Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's breasts to listeners. Everyone in the class looks at Adam. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian and Adam says neither is he and that they both need partners, to which Bianca says that Adam needs therapy and threatens Adam, ("Touch me again and I'll kill you"), walking away. The gym teacher approaches Adam and asks him who his partner is. Adam lies and says that his ankle is wrecked and the teacher lets him sit out. Adam is shopping with his mother. He picks out a plaid guys shirt and asks if he can wear that to dinner. Mrs. Torres shakes her head and picks out a white girls' shirt. Adam says that he's thought about "introducing Adam to Grams." Mrs. Torres responds that if that's the case, Adam shouldn't come to dinner. Adam asks why and Mrs. Torres says that she doesn't understand why they can't just have a normal family dinner and that she doesn't deserve this. Adam exclaims that it's not about her and she says that it's about their whole family. Mrs. Torres admits that she's scared Adam will start hurting himself again and Adam denies doing it in a long time. At dinner, Grams, Mrs. Torres, Mr. Torres, and Drew are all looking at the menu. Grams asks where "Gracie" is and Mrs. Torres lies and says that "Gracie" had other appointments. Adam suddenly appears, dressed as "Gracie." Everyone, aside from the unknowing Grams, is shocked. Grams shows everybody pictures of young Drew and a young Adam as Gracie. "Gracie" announces that she has something to say, but Mrs. Torres begs "Gracie" not to say anything. Grams gives "Gracie" a questioning look and "Gracie" says that she's taking ballroom dancing class. Adam is sitting alone in his room, looking at his arm, which is covered in burn marks. Drew knocks on the door and asks to be let in. Adam ignores him and unwraps the bandages he used to hide his breasts. As Gracie, Adam appears at remedial gym class and Bianca makes many snide comments to the class about him. The teacher sends her to the principal's office. After class, "Gracie" is sitting outside, lighting a hair clip with a lighter and burning himself when Clare walks by and sees what "Gracie" is doing. "Gracie" quickly throws the clip on the table and presses her hand against her newly acquired burn mark. "Gracie" says that if she's Gracie, everything's easier. Clare comforts her and says that she doesn't have to be Gracie if it doesn't make her happy. Clare escorts "Gracie", now deciding to go back to Adam, back inside. Adam, dressed as a guy, gets into his mother's car and asks what his mother sees when she looks at him: a girl or a boy. Mrs. Torres admits that she sees him as a girl. Adam begs for his mother to see him as her son, not her daughter. Adam is lighting a bonfire with Eli and Clare when Drew, along with Mrs. and Mr. Torres, appear. Drew is carrying Gracie's clothes and they burn the shirt and pants. Mrs. Torres hands Adam a picture of a young Gracie and Adam is reluctant to burn it, saying that it's still him. Subplot Anya has just been informed that her mother may have cancer. Leia tries to make Anya feel better, but Holly J., who isn't aware, ruins it. Holly J. asks what's wrong and Anya admits that she hadn't started on her share of a project that they were working on with Sav. Holly J. is angry and Anya volunteers to help, but HJ declines and walks away. Out of earshot, she calls Sav and says that she thinks Anya knows that they're together, saying this is the worst thing that could happen to Anya. Anya is sitting at home with her parents, eating sadly while her parents laugh cheerfully. Anya asks her mother about losing hair, but her mother assures her that with radiation, she isn't going to. Her mother asks Anya if she'll go with her to the doctor's appointment and asks if they'll give each other manicures after dinner. Anya's dad makes a joke and the two parents laugh. Anya, outraged, asks how they can laugh and walks out. Anya is at school and calls Holly J., asking where she is and that she thought that they could work on their project together, until walking into the classroom and seeing an already-built project, a replica of Pompeii and the volcano. She looks at all the people who "had no clue they were going to die" and presses the red button on the project. The volcano releases smoke and red liquid and Anya sprinkles ash. Holly J. and Sav look angrily at Pompeii, which has been covered in fake ash and lava. Holly J. declares it a disaster and yells at Anya for jeopardizing their grade. Holly J. says she's overreacting and Anya storms off, with Holly J. following. Holly J. says that she knows Sav and her aren't supposed to be together and that she can't believe Anya would do this to her to get back at her. Anya asks what she's talking about and Holly J. admits that she and Sav are dating. Anya says that her mother has cancer and Holly J. comforts her. Anya arrives at the doctors' appointment just in time. Third Plot Dave is having trouble in class with Ms. Oh. When she enters the class room, she asks them how their project, blogging, was going. Dave raises his hand and while Ms. Oh has her back turned, gets out of his seat, with no pants on, and says he felt comfortable with his pants down and that her instructions were bare. In his underwear, he starts stretching (Ms. Oh still hasn't noticed) and asks to talk to her during class. When she sees his pants are missing, she tells him to put his pants back on. Wesley asks what was up and Dave shrugs. Dave is walking with Wesley and Connor, joking about the incident in class. Connor mentions that Ms. Oh seemed sad and they see Ms. Oh heading towards her car, crying. Connor checks her FaceRange profile and notes that her status went from being in a relationship to being single and says that she has a broken heart. Dave later apologises to Ms. Oh and tells her she can do better than her ex. Featured Music *Aiming For The Sun - Ryan Keen (Heard right after the Torres' family dinner and continues to play when Adam is in the bathroom.) *Sometimes - Melanie Horsnell (Heard when Anya presses the button which makes the volcano erupt.) *Mending - Sandweaver (Heard when Anya and her parent's are at the doctor's office to receive the test results.) Quotes *Adam: "Can't this all blow over so I can be normal again?" Clare: "It's only a matter of time until the next school scandal comes to a boil. Hang in there." *Adam: "Wait 'til dinner when I introduce Grandma to her grandson. Surprise!" Eli: "And you aren't worried about sending her in to cardiac arrest? Adam: "I am now." *Eli: "You're a brave warrior. Your grandma will come to accept you in time." *Holly J (on phone with Sav talking about Anya): Sav I think she knows... about us idiot." *Adam: "I'm trying so hard!" Clare: "You don't have to change who you are, everyone else does." *Anya: "You're all about to die and don't even know it." *Eli: "I love me some bonfire." *Adam: "It's still me." *Anya (crying): "My mom has cancer. And I can't ever look at her without thinking of her dying. I'm a terrible daughter." *Holly J: "A terrible daughter wouldn't have bought her mother soup like you did." *Anya: "Soup isn't going to cure cancer." Trivia *Adam's birth name is revealed to be Gracie (Grace). *This episode was originally renamed "Stronger (2)" in the United States, but was changed back to "My Body Is A Cage (2)" on the day of the airing. *Captions show that Drew's and Adam's mother's name is Audra Torres and their father's name is Omar Torres. *This is Doctor Chris's first appearance. *As far as we know, this is Leia's last apperance on the show. Gallery normal_1016_(64).jpg normal_1016_(72).jpg normal_1016_(76).jpg normal_1016_(105).jpg normal_1016_(108).jpg normal_1016_(109).jpg normal_1016_(131).jpg normal_1016_(134).jpg normal_1016_(139).jpg normal_1016_(155).jpg Bon fire mbiac.jpg Link Watch My Body Is A Cage (2) on TeenNick Watch My Body Is A Cage (2) on Megavideo Download Link Category:The Boiling Point Category:Transgender Category:Sexuality Category:Friendships Category:Family Issues Category:The Boiling Point Episodes Category:Cancer Category:Self Harm Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Relationships Category:Facerange Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Bullying Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:LGBT